Genbu
|name = Genbu |image name = Genbu.jpg |kanji = 玄武 |romaji = Genbu |literal meaning = Basaltic |viz manga = |english tv = Genbu |birth = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Killed by Miroku's Kazaana |status = Deceased |species = Turtle yōkai |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Yellow |hair = None |skin = Dark green |family = |weapons = *Shuriken *Turtle shell |abilities = *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Demon Ninja Doppelgänger Technique *Demon Ninja Darkness Puppets Creation *Transformation *Demon Ninja Spinning Demon Shell *Crushing |occupation = Demon ninja servant of Hoshiyomi |team= *Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryū *Hoshiyomi |affiliation = Hoshiyomi |anime debut = 137 |final act = |manga = |movie = |game = |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Genbu }} was a tortoise demon who worked under Hoshiyomi to recover the Naginata of Kenkon. He tricked Kagome by creating puppets identical Kagome's friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Genbu and the other ninjas were killed by Miroku's kazaana. When he first appeared, he called himself "Genbu of the darkness." Personality Genbu seemed to be easily irritated, as he got frustrated with Suzaku on a couple of occasions for playing around and distracting his concentration. Physical description Genbu was bald and had green skin, pupil-less yellow eyes, slits for a nose, and elf-like ears. Physical appearance Before his transformation, Genbu wore a purple checkered layer under his black shinobi shōzoku, usually without the mask. After his transformation, a giant turtle shell replaced his clothes. He also appeared to be the tallest and of the more muscular of the demon ninjas. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Genbu was a lot stronger than the other ninjas. He was able to lift and throw several boulders twice his size down a hill in a failed attempt to crush Akitoki Hōjō. *'Enhanced Speed:' Genbu moved so quickly that he appeared as a shadow while he ran. *'Demon Ninja Doppelgänger Technique:' Using their enhanced speed, the ninjas could create shadow-like doppelgängers of themselves. They used it once on Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. *'Demon Ninja Darkness Puppets Creation:' Genbu created illusions of Kagome's friends in order to trick them into handing over the Ken blade. Genbu himself created the illusions, while Suzaku, Byakko, and Seiryū indirectly controlled the puppets' dialogue. *'Transformation:' During his fight with Inuyasha, Genbu grew a giant tortoise shell around his body, and was able to withdraw in it at will. **'Demon Ninja Spinning Demon Shell:' Genbu was able to spin rapidly to crush his opponents while inside his tortoise shell form. He did this while fighting Inuyasha. **'Crushing:' Genbu used his massive body structure to try and crush Inuyasha against a cliff wall. Weapons *'Shuriken:' Genbu used a shuriken once to prevent Inuyasha from escaping. Quotes Trivia *Hoshiyomi's four Ninja underlings are representations of the of Chinese Culture: Dragon, Tiger, Phoenix, and Turtle. The four war gods Shitōshin of the Hōraijima also share this likeness in their appearance. Also, the same four names are used for The Saint Beasts, who were villains in the first season of the anime . *His Spinning Demon Shell attack may be based on the cinematic character from the Japanese . *His seiyū, Kazunari Tanaka, also voiced several characters from Rumiko Takahashi's anthology series . Media appearances *Episode 138 *Episode 139 }} References de:Genbu es:Genbu zh:玄武 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai